heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.09.25 - Entertainment
Today is a glorious day, for today Kiden Nixon isn't eating out of a dumpsters or begging for anything, today she has attained by the magic of pickpocketing a nice hefty sum that should cover 2 plain pizza slices and a coke! That's why when she walks into Angelo's, Kiden has satisfied smile on her lips, as she heads right to the counter. The guy at the counter already gives Kiden a suspicious look, but she immediately pulls her hand out of the pocket of her pants and waves a few measly dollar bills at him, "don't worry, Jose, I'm good for it! Today I'm a high roller, so give me 2 plains and a coke!" Kiden slams the money on the counter and turns around to lean against it, as she surveys the place, checking if there are any nice marks about. No one at this hour, but the tourists and day trippers should be rolling in before two slices and a coke run out. They're always a prickly bunch, but they also have a habit of letting their guard down later in the day, especially when they're eating. Lack of practice wears them down, or something. Maybe Kiden won't have to wait all that long. The next person through the door most definitely does not fit in. She's wearing a pair of big dumb sunglasses, the kind that are either worth twelve bucks or a hundred twenty. She's not carrying a purse, but her jacket has big enough pockets. That's probably where the goodies are. The woman walks up to the counter in shoes that aren't made for walking. She must have enough cash to take taxis. Parking around here is hell, little chance of her coming here in her own car. "Salad bar and..." the woman pauses, tilting her head to frown at the drink menu. "...iced tea." She sounds less than pleased. Salad bar at a pizza place. Definitely rich, or pretending. Kiden looks around the place and easily enough settles on just enjoying a good meal, there'll be time enough for work later. The best part of her job, flexible hours and really, no boss to speak of. But then a rich girl comes in, or at the very least someone who looks a lot like a rich girl. Shamelessly, Kiden stares at her as she walks in and makes her order, laughing out loud when she orders a salad bar and ice tea, shaking her head. "Salad bar? This is Angelo's, are you kidding? Best pizza pie in town." But about then Kiden's order comes, and she reaches to dust her pizzas with seasonings. "Mmmmm...smell of heaven." She'll clearly have to check out Monet's pockets, but as the girl seems like she's going to be eating here, why not enjoy her own meal first. Despite Kiden leaning right there on the counter, the rich girl does not spare her a look. Or maybe she did. Hard to say with the sunglasses. She pays with a folded twenty from her pocket, neatly folding the bills she gets in return but leaving the coins. The cashier sweeps them off the counter and dumps them into the tip jar. He knows the deal. Only then does she turn her head to indicate that, yes, she is looking at Kiden. "You'll forgive me if I don't take your suggestion--you're giving me terrifying visions of a future where I eat like you." She touches her own cheeks and then the bridge of her nose. "Pressed powder. In these locations. You're welcome." The cashier slides her iced tea across the counter. The girl takes it, plucks a straw from a nearby container, and walks past Kiden toward the salad bar. "That's a waste of good money," Kiden comments as Monet doesn't bother with the coins. When Monet finally turns to acknowledge Kiden, the blonde smirks, waving her hands in the air as if miming a spooky sequence, "oooo! Spooky scary! Might make you lose some of your rich glow, huh?" Kiden takes one of her slices and folds it in half, taking a big bite and chewing with her mouth open, as she follows Monet, "so...these plants ever fill anybody like a good meal? I mean, how you not gonna be hungry again, like, seconds after?" She takes a very loud sip of her coke through a straw she put in the can. "You could always try it yourself, but that would be a step in the right direction, wouldn't it?" the girl replies. She has not changed her tone from when she spoke to the cashier, making her slightly more composed than the typical wealthy tourist. They usually get flustered from being in close proximity with aggressive people outside of their social level. The black-haired woman begins composing her lunch bouquet. There is a certain art to it, with color in the proper locations--tomato, red onion, so on. As it becomes more advantageous to have two hands, she lifts her drink into the air and lets it go. It floats there, trailing her as she moves down the line. "Are you lost, or just unable to entertain yourself?" "Wouldn't wanna do that, take one step in the right direction, and next thing you know I'll be a nun," Kiden remarks with a smirk, leaning a bit as she studies Monet's face, a little curious by how well Monet seems to handle her invasion of her private space. Most rich girls tend to freeze up. "You're not typical, looks like you don't scare easily about catching cooties or anything like that," Kiden adds while taking another big bite of her pizza, "if you want something real good, you can have a bite off mine, I don't mind sharing my wealth." But as soon as Kiden sees the floating ice tea, she realizes that Monet is special, and not just because of silver spoons. "Neat trick, are you some kind of hero?" Stuffing the rest of her pizza in her mouth, Kiden chews somewhat vulgarly, almost as if intentionally testing at what point Monet would be too disgusted with her. "I get plenty of entertainment," she replies once she's swallowed enough to be able to talk, edging a little closer to Monet as she creates her salad, and allowing one of her hands to snake into one of Monet's pockets for a little treasure hunting. Kiden's chewing may as well be happening in another world. The woman does not react. Of course, no reaction is a reaction itself, but it's definitely not squirming disgust. "I have an excellent immune system. It partly comes from eating healthy. Ah, the mystery deepens." She reaches the end of the line. Her hand rises to take her drink once more, but this is when Kiden chooses to educate herself about the contents of her jacket. The black-haired woman is inhumanly fast, hand lashing out to grasp at Kiden's wrist with a mildly painful grip. "Is that entertaining?" she hisses. "Or is it necessity? I suggest you make up a sad story to defuse my anger." Kiden is quite impressed with Monet's capacity to ignore everything that would usually freak out a girl that looks like her, then again, as the floating drink trick showed, Monet is quite literally special. "So you suggest, that scientifcally speaking," likely a big word for Kiden, considering the way she looks and behaves, "greeny food means you don't get sick? How does it help you avoid viruses though?" But all attempts to distract and misdirect seem to fail, as Kiden's wrist is caught sharply when she's just about to sink her hand into Monet's pocket, "ow!" Kiden snaps, not having expected that painful grasp, the cry more a result of surprise than unbearable pain. "Fuck you!" Kiden groans as she tries to snap her wrist free of Monet's grasp, "I got more sad stories then you got cash flow, but I don't feel like sharing." The woman is difficult to shake. She may be only a few inches taller than Kiden, but her strength still seems ridiculous. With a curl of her lips, she releases her captive while simultaneously pushing her backward. It's not enough to bowl Kiden over unless she is particularly off-balance or perhaps feeling dramatic. The cashier quietly disappears into the back of the store. He knows the deal. "Fantastic! We're in agreement. Maybe you shouldn't share your greasy hands, either." "What are you, a weight lifter?" Kiden asks suspiciously, when she can't quite shake Monet's grip of her wrist. She's just about to consider doing something dumb, when Monet releases her hand, and before Kiden knows what's happening, she's pushed back. While she doesn't quite lose her balance enough to fall, while stablizing, her coke does drop to the floor and spill, causing Kiden to curse loudly. "Great...that was the first coke I got in a week," she snaps, turning to look back at Monet she hisses, "shame it didn't spill on you." Holding up her hands, she rushes at Monet, not to attack, but rather to embrace her. "Let's forget all about this and make friends," and also give Kiden a chance to wipe her greasy hands on Monet's fine clothes. Petty, yes. Will it make Kiden feel better? Absolutely! The rich girl recoils the second Kiden begins moving toward her, but she does not comprehend the younger girl's method of attack. She becomes as still and as firm as a bar of iron as Kiden hugs her and gets way, way too touchy feely. An irresistible, ungentle force seems to repel Kiden away. The harder she struggles, the strong it becomes, to the point that it may lift her off the ground and throw her bodily off of the rich girl. Her face is grim. The second Kiden is off of her, she quietly removes her jacket and holds it in one hand, away from the rest of her outfit. "Did your mutation make you petty, vile street trash?" she spits, venomously. "Or was that a preexisting condition? Stay away from me, you disgusting girl, or I will show you how much I can lift in the most graphic way possible." Kiden takes comfort in finally getting some kind of a reaction out of Monet, finally catching her off guard with something, and along the way she gets her little bit of revenge in wiping her hands on Monet's pristine clothes, before getting thrown off by the force that Monet seems to wield. This time Kiden does get knocked to the ground, and right into the puddle of coke. Oh well, win some lose some. As she gets up as if nothing happened, she turns to Monet and quips, "make love not war, I heard that somewhere, or at least someone famous said it at one time." Kiden looks very pleased with herself now that Monet is clearly unhappy with her, and throwing a threat her way. "Careful, Princess, you keep showing me yours, I might just show you mine," she winks at Monet, and thankfully, starts to walk around her, looking as if she's actually about to head out of Angelo's without further incident. The 'princess' transfers her jacket to her other hand, keeping it far away from Kiden as she passes. Though her sunglasses make it impossible to tell, it's not hard to extrapolate from the set of the girl's jaw that she is glaring daggers. She does not say anything, but also isn't willing to trust Kiden's body language concerning the possibility of another incident. The rich girl turns as Kiden passes, watching her as long as she's in the building. The thought of trying to snatch Monet's sunglasses along the way did bounce about Kiden's mind, but having been knocked down rather hard that last time, she doesn't really want to try and see if Monet can push her power even further. Kiden also doesn't want to stupidly flaunt her own power, much better of as few people as possible even know she has a power at all. It kinda keeps her alive in her line of work of professionally thieving and offending people. Just before she walks out of Angelo's, Kiden turns around to twirl her fingers at Monet, before blowing her a kiss and slamming the door open before walking out. Category:Log